Silverite Mine
} |name= Silverite Mine |icon= Ico_Area_Map.png |image= silverite mine entrance.jpg |px= 270px |terrain= |type= |location= Wending Wood |sections= |inhabitants= |enemies= |exits= Wending Wood |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening |characters= Armaas The Architect Seranni Utha }} The Silverite Mine is a location that is entered via the Wending Wood. It is the home of the Architect and where the conclusion of The Righteous Path main plot line takes place. It can be accessed after talking to Velanna, however, once the Warden-Commander has completed the area, it is not possible to return to the Silverite Mine. Involved In Upon entering the mine, the Warden-Commander and their party wander into a trap set by the Architect and end up imprisoned with their equipment confiscated. The party is set free by Seranni and must escape using scavenged equipment. The party's equipped items can be reclaimed from the Architect's Experimental Subjects, and all unequipped items are found in a chest near the exit. Armaas can be recruited to trade at Vigil's Keep. Notable Items - secret room - secret room - secret room - Architect's Lab gas pit Bow - Architect's Lab gas pit - Dragonling Pen - Only one chance to get this - Architect's Lab - Architect's Lab - Architect's Lab Special Objects *Puzzle at the Architect's Lab. Solved by extinguishing all fires. *Ballista. Used to topple the statue on the darkspawn. *Secret room. Located just after the room with the ballista-toppled statue, on the right as you head south through the double doors. *Chest (Personal Effects). Found beside Armaas. The Architect will confiscate your unequipped items and put them in this chest. Enemies *Dragon Thrall *Drake *Dragonling *Genlock *Hurlock *Hurlock Alpha *Hurlock Emissary *Darkspawn Necromancer *Experimental Subject - the Architect will confiscate your party's equipped gear and put them on the Experimental Subjects (see Notes section below for possible bugs). *Hurlock Dragon-Tamer *Genlock Alpha Bugs *There is a bug where equipment, armor and/or weapons the Warden-Commander was wearing are unrecoverable after waking up in the Holding Cells. You will know the bug has occurred if the main character is naked instead of clothed like the others and only three Experimental Subjects spawn. It is advisable to save before entering the mines in case this does happen, as the only way to fix it is to reload the save and try again, or take off all equipment before entering. If you do that, you can then retrieve your gear from the chest beside Armaas. Many users have narrowed this bug down to certain pieces of equipment from Origins and the The Stone Prisoner DLC. The problem could be Bulwark of the True King if you use it, just put it in the inventory before you enter the mine. Another contributing factor is if the Warden-Commander is a mage with the Arcane Warrior specialization and non-mage equipment is equipped (false statement, bug encountered with dual wield warrior in only Awakening gear). In some cases when this bug occurs, you will retain all items in your inventory, and only lose equipped items. Taking all items off each character has caused all inventory items to be lost in some cases. This bug has not been fixed on the PC version and still persists with the latest update 1.04. Terra_Ex has created a fix for this issue. *If the Warden-Commander enters the trap completely naked (no weapons or anything), the bug will not occur. The Warden-Commander will have a piece of clothing like everyone else does. When the bug occurs, you will see a dark background instead of the surroundings of the Architect's Lab and two cages in the second cutscene after the Architect puts the team into sleep. * It is possible to to enter the Silverite Mine before talking to Velanna. If you are standing close enough, the cursor can select two doors. One is titled "Door" and cannot be picked but another is labeled "Silverite Mine" and can be picked easily and entered, bypassing the other. You will still be imprisoned by the Architect if you explore inside, however, it is not recommended to evade Velanna for this quest due to possible unintended consequences. If you enter without Velanna, it will appear as if the plot is carrying on normally. However, once you exit the mine and recruit Velanna, she will ask that the party go into the mines to find the darkspawn. Upon reentering the mine, you will not be captured by the Architect, nor will you be able to enter the main mine. Your game will be brought to a standstill. It is extremely important to recruit Velanna before entering the mine! * If you recruit Velanna (she will be locked in your party) but instead of going directly to the Silverite Mine, you go the Vigil's Keep to sell a few items, you will be able to chose not to take Velanna with you to the mine. When you go back to the Silverite Mine and finish that quest (with 3 other different party members), after seeing The Architect, Velanna will appear in your party as a 5th party member. You will not be able to directly control her or her powers, but you still have access to Velanna's tactics menu. Probably, if you go to some place where you can choose your party members, this bug will disappear. * If the experimental subject does not see you when your party begins battle with the darkspawn surrounding it, as by beginning with large area of attack spells, it may not become hostile, making it impossible to kill and so retrieve your equipment. Running headlong into battle so it sees you early in the fight seems to avoid the problem. * This bug can be narrowed down to the Warden-Commander while wearing the Key to the City. Remove this item and put it in inventory before kicking off the Architect trap cutscene. All 4 party members will then be wearing clothing and all 4 experiments will spawn. The final 2 spawn together. (This is not always true. Entering the trap naked works better.) Maps Exits See Also *Codex entry: A Miner's Letter Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening locations